Lovers in the ruins
by damdagedgoodsXhumanfaliure
Summary: Hagakure loves Leon but does he love him back. After walking in on Hagakure doing some stuff Leon starts to get the feels. But love can't win over death. Lol Damaged Goods


He had planned on sneaking into the room to steal it unnoticed. He had it sorted to the very last detail. Unfortunately, things didn't go quite to plan. He did manage to get the crystal ball, that wasn't the problem. The problem was timing. Obviously he didn't want the other to know he had been in his room so, he had gone when he assumed they would be out and, as you can probably guess, that wasn't the case. He had walked in on the seconds male... in a compromising position so to speak. Knees up, head thrown back, emitting soft moans, well, that was until he noticed the male in the door way. Whilst the brunette had quickly tried to cover himself the younger man had quickly grabbed the item he came for unnoticed and ran from the room. He had completed his plan almost to an exact detail. He only hoped the man in the bed hadn't noticed the pink stains on his clothes. Long story short, when the red-head was in the shower that night, with the images of the fortune teller replaying through his mind, he ended up cleaning some parts of himself more than others, if you catch my drift.

Hagakure was the only other 'student' in the dining room.

Leon awkwardly walked in and the both of them tried their best to avoid eye contact. The redhead grabbed something to eat and sat at the opposite side of the table from Hagakure a few seats down.

"Heyy" Hagakure mumbled politely.

"Heyy" Leon responded not looking up from his plate.

"So um..." the brunette started slowly. "Did you urrr, want something yesterday or?" He trailed off.

Leon seemed confused for a moment but then realised he needed an excuse for interrupting the other the previous day.

"Oh I urm... Just wanted to talk to you about this whole situation, I knocked I guess you didn't hear?" Leon spoke quickly hoping Hagakure wouldn't call him out on anything about his excuse.

"Oh... right"

Leon glanced up regrettably. Upon seeing Hagakure properly the images of the other flooded his mind. He wasn't entirely sure what it was about the other but it turned him on and began to blush slightly upon realising his hardening manhood. Quickly, he left the room, half a bowl of cereal and a baffled Hagakure.

Upon reaching his room Leon immediately shut his door, stripped himself and pounced onto his bed.

Hagakure was confused. Leon had barely been in the room a few minutes before running out. He hadn't even finished his food. Though he had to admit it was slightly awkward he hadn't expected such a reaction especially from Leon of all people. Luckily the other couldn't read minds because that would be when the awkward card really came into play. You see, if Leon had known what had gotten the other into that state... let's just say he probably would've thrown the entire bowl of cereal at him and, from a SHSL baseball player, he imagined that would hurt like a lot. Anyhow he decided he would check on Leon, such an abrupt departure is worrying especially about the man you love...

He neared Leon's door and was about to knock when he heard noises like muffled speech inside. He put his ear to the door to see if he could hear what was being said. Wait, was that his name? Why would Leon be talking about him? He listened intently and heard the undeniable sound of a scream of pain. Of course he panicked and opened the door to see what was wrong only to be welcomed by Leon in a position to that of the one he himself was in yesterday. Slim fingers touching his length. Moaning Hagakure's name. And, surprisingly, two wet fingers inside his own asshole. He had his head thrown back occasionally biting his own lip hard enough to draw blood in order to mask his moans as his fingers explored his own body.

Hagakure was unable to move, unable to make sense of the entire situation. Leon Kuwata was masturbating right in front of him and was moaning his name. He looked sexier than any fantasy he had ever had and he was saying HIS name. As soon as he found the ability to move again Hagakure found himself striding over to the male in the bed, stripping himself of his shirt in the process. Leon had noticed the movement in his room and had looked up only to have Hagakure straddle him, placing a hand either side of his head, looming over him. Before he could speak the brunette leaned in and gave him a deep, passionate kiss. Almost agressive yet with no ferocity. The kiss held the perfect combination of both lust and love and Leon found himself leaning up to deepen it as the sensation overpowered his wrapped his arms around Hagakure's neck and pulled him closer, lips never breaking contact.

After a moment both boys pulled back for air. Leon was gasping when the shock came back to him. He had just kissed Hagakure. Hagakure had kissed him and he was naked. What was happening?

He gazed in to the others eyes, breathless and at a loss for words. They were both silent for a moment until the cloudiness in both of their brains cleared yet both didn't know exactly the right words to use. At last, Leon spoke up nervously from beneath the other.

"U-um Heyy. So what um... What did you want?" Great one Leo, he probably doesn't care right now, that's the worst dirty talk you could've used ever, do you want him to stop you idiot?

"I urr... you left quickly, I thought you might be ill, I was just worried is all" Hagakure breathed out slowly.

"Nope, I'm just urm... Busy" the red head awkwardly mumbled his response nodding slightly down at his genitals.

"Did you-" Hagakure started before thinking through his next words. "Do you want some help?" He said. Words a mix of nervousness and pure lust.

Leon didn't know what to say. He wanted to say yes but he wasn't gay was he? He tried to push the thought but his mind just screamed for him to say yes. To let Hagakure be intimate in a way he had never been with anyone else before.

Soft moans emanated from the couple as they indulged themselves in a soft, sweet kiss. Hagakure's rough, calloused hands roamed across Leon's skin and the baseball star mirrored his every movement. The brunette slowly reached down and began gently stroking the others hardened manhood below him. Leon broke the kiss in favour of tipping back his head in pleasure, biting his lip to muffle the sounds he was making. With the opportunity arising for him to speak Hagakure asked one simple question:

"Do you wanna... go all the way?" He spoke shyly but the lust in his tone was undeniable.

"God yes, please yes" Leon replied, impatient, needy, waiting.

Upon hearing this Hagakure brought up his spare hand and began to suck on his fingers. The boy beneath him slowly grasped his hand and began licking and sucking too. The picture of Leon in front of him almost drove the other over the edge and he pulled back his hand falling it down to his hole and gave a simple warning before sliding a finger in:

"This is gonna hurt"

Leon let out a yelp of pain as the intruding digit slowly pushed in and out of him. As the sensation slowly became bearable and, almost, pleasurable Leon's gasps of pain transformed into small moans.

"K Leon, I'm gonna add another finger. You think you can handle it?" Hagakure asked cautiously.

"Y-yea" the red-head breathed out.

With Leon's permission the older male pushed a second finger in at a similar pace to the first. He paused as Leon winced at the unfamiliar feeling but, after a nod from Leon to continue, carried on moving inside him. After a short time Leon screamed in pleasure when Hagakure's fingers touched that special bundle of nerves deep in him.

"The-there again" Leon half moaned, half yelled.

The brunette did as he was asked and made sure to angle his fingers so they would hit that same spot with every thrust. From less than a minute of Hagakure fingering him, hitting that spot, Leon could no longer take it. The fingers felt good but he needed more, so much more. He needed Hagakure.

"Please, please I need you inside me." Leon begged.

"Are you sure?" Hagakure questioned, still anxious not to hurt him or have him do something he'd regret.

"Yes, please just fuck me" Leon managed to choke out impatiently.

His lover nodded and lined himself up with the boy's entrance. He leaned down to press a loving kiss to the others lips, hopefully distracting him from the first thrust into him.

The feeling of Hagakure inside of him was overwhelming and, as the pain began to subside, he motioned for the older male above to start to move.

Hagakure followed every wish of the man he loved and began to move, making sure to angle himself in order to hit Leon's prostate every time. After mere seconds Leon was putty in the others hands. A writhing mess; panting, sweating, moaning - louder than ever. Nothing could compare to this feeling and he never wanted it to stop, but he was getting close. Every thrust pushing him further over the edge until he eventually came over his and Hagakure's chest. Hagakure soon followed and came inside his lover before pulling out.

He lay down next to the younger of them, both males panting and sweating, coming down from their orgasms.

"Heyy um... Hagakure?" Leon whispered nervously.

"Yea?"

"I urm... I think I might be in love with you..." Leon began to trail off.

"Really?" Hagakure tried to hide his excitement.

"Yea. Is- is that okay?" Leon was still nervous.

"Course it is, I love you too Leon" Hagakure responded lovingly.

Both males lay next to one another in the warmth of each other's arms.

Leon almost felt bad or more, he did feel bad. Feel bad for what he had done. If he could've gone back and changed he would've but he couldn't and there was nothing he could do so he let the moment distract him and decided that, with 1 night until the trial the next day, he would spend his final moments with the man he loved and would worry about the consequences of his own actions when the time came.

The first trial was drawing near and with 2 deaths already under the way all the students were anxious to guess correctly and save as many students as possible. That was apart from 2 of them. Those two spending what, only half of the pair knew, were their last few moments together...

"Well hello there, lovers in the ruins"

Huh? What was Monobear talking about?

"Oh did you guys not know? They didn't tell you? Two of our fellow students seem to have taken advantage of what little time they may have left and made sweet love! Long story short we have a couple of loved up kids among us, ain't that right Leon, Hagakure?" Monobear spoke maliciously.

"What?!" All the students yelled except Leon on Hagakure who shared looks of shock and embarrassment.

"You bet'cha!"

"How could you do that?! Is that not against the school rules? Did you even have protection?!" Ishimaru spoke angrily.

"Oh shut up you prude, you know you'd love it" Mondo smirked with a wink.

Ishimaru blushed "N-no I wouldn't" he stuttered.

"Shame, I guess I'll just have to find a way to convince ya otherwise" Mondo winked once again.

Before anyone could react Monobear spoke up once more.

"I feel so lucky, front row seats to this conversation and front row seats to last nights displays of affection" he laughed.

"What?! You were watching?!" Leon shouted angrily at the little animatronic creature.

"There's cameras in every room, Leon. Besides, would I really be a responsible Head Master if I just let two of my students fuck and not even watch?!" Monobear laughed once more. "Anyway onward with the trial!"

The trial continued, the conclusion was reached, Leon was executed.

"So Hagakure, how does it feel being betrayed by your lover?" Monobear asked almost as if it were a television interview.

Hagakure simply ignored him and began walking back to his own room. Upon arrival he flopped onto his bed and cried. Cried tears of pain and anger. Pain that he was once again alone and the man he loved was dead and anger towards Leon. How could he not have told him about all this, how could he have framed him with the crystal ball. How could he have done all of that an then said he loved him knowing that only one of the two would die. How? It was all too much for his brain to process, so, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Understandably he got numerous questions the following day about the night he spent with Leon (and a few rants from Ishimaru). Some crude such as Mondo's enquiries as to "How good of a fuck" he was and such, some more sympathetic and of course Ishimaru's constant lecturing about "school rules" and "inappropriate behaviour" and "seriously Hagakure I thought you would know better and with Leon of all people?" Like shut up Ishimaru no one cares, go fuck your boyfriend, we all know you want to, it's obvious you want that Mondo D inside you. Obviously Hagakure didn't say that out loud but that's beside the point. He simply ignored them all. As the days continued and more and more began to happen the questions stopped as though everyone had forgotten. Everyone but Hagakure. He could never forget. Never forget the red-haired baseball player that broke his heart.


End file.
